Dreamed a Dream
by Chiffre
Summary: Er klang so ernst, so nüchtern und emotionslos, wenn er so was sagte. So verbittert. Verbittert wurde man... mit der Zeit... sie wüsste gerne wie er früher gewesen war... oder was ihn so verbittert hatte, dass er sich so sehr ihr verweigerte, um nur rational seine Aufgabe zu sehen.
1. Prolog - Wovon träumst du?

Prolog – Wovon träumst du?

Hallo,  
Meine erste FF seit langem wieder. Ich hoffe sie gefällt. Würde mich über Feedback freuen!  
LG

* * *

Chibiusa blickte immer wieder von ihren Matheaufgaben auf die Brosche. Diese Brosche die seit Tagen nicht mehr reagierte wenn sie mit ihr sprach. Ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk. Das beste Weihnachtsgeschenk was ihr ihre Freunde hätten machen können. Hotaru und Ami waren eben einfach die besten. So hatte sie ihn wieder sehen können. Mit ihm reden können. Sie hatte sich so gefreut...  
Aber nun war die Brosche wie immer. Kein Glühen. Kein Schein. Kein kleines Hologramm dass sie ruhig und wissend anlächelte. Seit Tagen nicht. Seit genau 3 Tagen nicht. Seit sie ihre Verabredung mit ihrem Klassenkameraden hatte. Koji. Was für ein Reinfall... Er war wirklich ein Idiot gewesen. Sicherlich in der Schule verstand sie sich mit ihm. Aber als Freund... nein sicher nicht.  
Sie hatte auch ihm von dem Date erzählt. Aber seitdem hatten sie nicht mehr geredet. Er kam einfach nicht, wenn sie rief. Was sollte sie da machen? Dabei war es doch seine Idee gewesen dass sie sich mit Jungs in ihrem Alter traf. Sicherlich war das eigentlich dämlich solange sie hier war, immerhin war das nicht ihre Zeit. Aber das wäre auch nicht weniger kompliziert wie mit ihm...  
So seufzte sie 16-jährige erneut und blickte wieder auf ihre Rechenaufgaben. Inzwischen verstand sie warum Bunny immer gejammert hatte. Sie hasste Mathe auch. Doch da erschien das kleine Hologramm ohne dass sie es wirklich bemerkte und begutachtete ebenso wie sie ihr Blatt. Anstatt des Ergebnisses hatte sie ein Galgenmännchen gemalt.

"Ich bezweifle dass das die richtige Lösung ist." meinte er ruhig.

Chibiusa quiekte erschrocken auf, als sie seine Stimme vernahm und blickte zu ihm auf. Er hatte sie erschreckt. Aber das schaffte er öfter wenn er so überraschend auftauchte... noch so einer Pause. Dennoch blickte sie dann wieder auf ihre Matheaufgaben.

"Meinst du? Dabei hab ich wirklich genau nachgerechnet.", antwortete sie.

Auch er blickte wieder auf ihr Blatt und legte den Kopf schief.

"Hm, nein, ich bin mir sicher. Das ist falsch." meinte er daher noch einmal und blickte sie dann wieder an.  
"Nimm lieber den Taschenrechner."

Sie blickte auf ihr Blatt, machte aber keine Anstallten irgendwas nachzurechnen.

"Wieso bist du weggeblieben?", fragte sie schließlich nach einer Weile.

Sie wusste, er hatte sie rufen gehört, das tat er immer.

Als sie das fragte blickte er auch nur auf das Blatt. Was sollte er dazu sagen? Weil es besser war? Weil er es wollte? Wieso war er weggeblieben? Ja, eine gute und berechtigte Frage. Aber er hatte keine Antwort darauf. also gab er auch keine. Nach einer Weile seufzte sie frustriert auf. Es war immer dasselbe wenn es um dieses Thema ging.

"Wenn du deine Gefühle verleugnen willst gut, dann tu das, aber ich kann und will das nicht länger.", sagte sie und hob nun den Blick von ihren Matheaufgaben und sah ihn an.

"Ich kann und will mich nicht zu irgendwelchen Dates treffen, nur weil es vielleicht besser so wäre. Ja vielleicht ist es besser so, aber vielleicht eben auch nicht. Niemand weiß was die Zukunft bringt, nicht mal ich, denn ich komme aus der Zukunft wie du weißt.", sagte sie, aber sowas wusste sie eben auch nicht.

"Ich kann dich schlecht zwingen..." sagte er nur zu ihrer Weigerung auf irgendwelche Dates zu gehen.

Ja, er hatte ihr das Versprechen abgenommen, immerhin war es eben einfach besser. Wenn sie sich weigerte konnte er ja auch nichts machen...Sie raufte sich die Haare. Das war nicht das was sie hören wollte.

"Was willst du Helios? Und damit mein ich wirklich was du willst und nicht was das Beste wäre.", erkundigte sie sich.

Der Priester sah sie an und war schon versucht einfach wieder zu schweigen. Was er wollte, war doch eigentlich vollkommen egal.

"Ich will, dass du das lässt." meinte er daher ernst.

Er wusste was sie hören wollte. Und wahrscheinlich war es auch das was er wollte. Aber was er nicht wollte war es sagen. Sie wusste es, sie wusste es genau. Sonst würde sie nicht so nachfragen. Aber auch da würden sie wohl auf keinen grünen Zweig kommen. Sie wollte es von ihm hören. Und er wollte es nicht sagen.  
Sie seufzte und beobachtete ihn weiterhin. Das kleine Hologramm des Mannes der noch immer so aussah wie in ihrer Erinnerung. Den sie vermisst hatte... so lange vermisst. Als sie wieder zuhause in der Zukunft war. Seit sie sich damals das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Vor 6 Jahren. Deswegen hatte sie sich so über das Geschenk gefreut. Sie konnte ihn wieder sehen. Wieder mit ihm reden. Mit ihrem Traumprinzen. Mit ihrem Priester.

"Was ist nur passiert? Wir konnten immer ehrlich zueinander sein.", murmelte sie und blickte wieder auf ihre Aufgaben, ohne sie dennoch zu sehen.

War das alles vielleicht doch ein Fehler gewesen? Sich so an die Gespräche zu gewöhnen, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen? Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen und seufzte wieder leise. Unwillkürlich musste er leicht lächeln und meinte dann.

"Du bist erwachsen geworden."

Das war sicherlich nicht der einzige Grund. Aber es war ein Grund. Sie war erwachsen. Sie war kein Kind mehr und sie waren nicht mehr einfach nur Freunde... nicht wirklich und das wussten sie beide irgendwo auch wenn er nicht darüber sprach. Und das machte die Dinge komplizierter. Und sie logen sich ja auch nicht an. Sie waren ehrlich zu einander. Sie sagten vielleicht nicht alles... oder schwiegen sich über bestimmte Themen aus, aber sie logen sich nicht an.

"Ich wünschte ich wäre wieder ein Kind, wenn das nur hieße, dass es zwischen uns einfacher ist.", flüsterte sie.

Sie legte ihre Arme nun auf den Schreibtisch und ihren Kopf darauf, so gedreht, dass sie ihn ansehen konnte. Früher war das alles nicht so kompliziert gewesen. Nun wusste sie,wie es Bunny damals gegangen war. So blickte er ihr in die Augen und musste leicht lachen.

"Wirklich?"

Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie immer erwachsen werden wollte war es ja nicht das, was sie störte. Sondern lediglich, dass es kompliziert war.

"Ja, wirklich.", flüsterte sie.

Ja es war ihr Traum gewesen wie ihre Mutter zu werden. Genauso erwachsen und schon ,aber es war eben inzwischen auch ihr Traum mit Helios zusammen zu sein und wenn sie das nur als Kind ungezwungen sein konnte... Sie hatten über alles reden können, sahen sich, träumten zusammen, er hatte sie sogar geküsst und nun war sie erwachsener und es war alles so furchtbar kompliziert. Er schwieg eine Weile ehe er dann doch meinte.

"Chibiusa..."

Er wollte noch mehr sagen, aber sie schaffte es doch immer wieder, dass er nicht wusste was. Früher hatte sie das nicht geschafft. Da hatte sie schon durchaus recht mit, dass es jetzt wesentlich komplizierter war. Nicht nur für sie. Nun sah sie ihn hilflos an. Selten fühlte sie sich so, aber wenn es um ihn ging, dann tat sie das öfter. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit ihn richtig zu sehen oder es zwischen ihnen leichter und ungezwungener werden zu lassen. Es war wie es ist und das war eben einfach eines – kompliziert.  
So kam auch von ihm ein schweres Seufzen und er ließ sich nach hinten in die Wiese fallen. Gut, die Wiese sah Chibiusa nicht durch das Hologramm der Brosche. So blickte er nach oben und dachte nach. Er wollte ihren Blick nicht sehen. Der verursachte in ihm das Bedürfnis sie in den Arm zu nehmen, sie zu trösten... was er nicht konnte...  
Und selbst wenn er zu ihr könnte, war nicht sicher ob er das machen würde, eben weil er dachte, dass es besser wäre, wenn sie sich in einen Anderen verliebte, was sie aber, trotz der Jahre nicht tat. So lag sie schweigend mit dem Kopf auf ihren Armen und beobachtete ihn nachdenklich.  
Dieses beharrliche Schweigen von beiden Seiten brachte auch nicht sonderlich viel. So setzte er sich wieder auf und sah nun doch auch wieder an. Was wollte sie von ihm das er nun sagte? Was sollte er machen? Es war wirklich beschissen. Wenn er einfach irgendein anderes Thema anschneiden würde, würde ihr das sicher auch nicht gefallen und... über das was er sich nicht eingestehen wollte oder eher über das er nicht reden wollte war ja auch kein Thema somit blieb eigentlich auch nur wieder dieses beharrliche Schweigen. Natürlich sah sie wie er sich aufsetzt und erkannte in seinem Gesicht, dass er nicht wusste was er sagen sollte. Sie lächelte leicht.

„Man erlebt es auch selten, dass du nicht weißt, was du sagen sollst.", meinte sie.

Klar, er redete nicht so viel wie sie, aber dennoch wusste er eigentlich immer, was er sagen konnte und wenn es nur ein Zitat, eine Phrase oder eine seiner Weisheiten war.

„Kommt öfter vor als du denkst, du bist es nur nicht gewohnt." meinte er darauf und musste dann auch wieder lächeln.

„Ich bin hier in der Unterzahl, ich weiß oft nicht was ich sagen soll."

Sie waren zu dritt. Er und die beiden Tempeldienerinnen von Elysium. Zwei Frauen. Er hatte eindeutig verloren. Chibiusa musste lachen bei der Vorstellung wie der Hohepriester sich Sprüche anhören musste wie sie Rei oder Minako raushauen würden. Da konnte sie sich durchaus gut vorstellen dass er nicht mehr wusste was er sagen sollte. Aber sie wusste nicht ob die Tempeldienerinnen auch so frech wären wie ihre Freunde. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Aber die Vorstellung gefiel ihr.

„Wenn du Mitleid willst, dann bist du bei mir an der falschen Adresse.", lächelte sie.

"Da, noch eine..." meinte er kopfschüttelnd.

Nun sah sie ihn weiterhin nachdenklich an. Nachdem sie nun ja in gewisser Weise das Thema gewechselt hatten, konnte das ja auch so bleiben. Wenigstens redeten sie so wieder miteinander und schwiegen sich nicht weiterhin an.

"Sag mal, wovon träumst du eigentlich so?", erkundigte sie sich, denn das interessierte sie wirklich.

Er war der Wächter der Träume und hatte auch einmal gesagt, dass er die Träume der Menschen liebte und dass er selbst auch sehr gerne träumte. Also war es doch interessant zu erfahren wovon er träumte. Wovon träumte der Wächter der Träume – der Hohepriester der Traumwelt?

"Wovon jeder andere Mensch auch so träumt." meinte er auf ihre Frage hin nur lächelnd.

Er war ja immerhin nicht anders. Träumte genauso, wenn er schlief - manchmal auch wenn er wach war. Hatte auch mal Alpträume. Wovon träumte man? Freiheit, Liebe, Freundschaft. Und manchmal sehr wirre Dinge. Sie verzog schmollend das Gesicht. Das war nicht die Antwort die sie hören wollte. Aber das kannte sie ja schon, wenn sie ihn was fragte.

"Ich will Details. Immerhin kennst du sicherlich fast jeden meiner Träume.", meinte sie und grinste nun.

"Ja, aber ich bin sehr vertrauenswürdig." meinte er lächelnd und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Ja, er würde niemals irgendwelche Träume verraten. Aber wovon träumte er?

"Oft von Vergangenem, Realen, Veränderung." meinte er dann auch wenn das nicht so wirklich ins Detail ging.

Dennoch wirkte er sehr ernst während er das sagte und auch schon fast ein wenig in Gedanken versunken. So richtig Freude schien ihm das nicht zu machen. Sie hörte ihm aber aufmerksam zu und beobachtete ihn nachdenklich.

"Was genau meinst du damit?", fragte sie, denn da konnte sie sich grade nichts vorstellen, was er da träumte.

Er überlegte kurz wie er das sagen sollte. Es war ja nicht so als wollte er sich beschweren oder jammern oder sonst was. Er war gerne wer und was er war, aber...

"Weißt du... hier... ist alles immer gleich." meinte er dann und sah sie doch recht offen an.

"Der Tempel wird immer so aussehen und auch Elysium verändert sich nie wirklich. Es ist wie es ist solange die Menschen träumen. Ich werde immer aussehen wie 19, genauso wie Tethys und Rhea immer genau gleich aussehen werden. Es ist schon lange so... und wird noch lange so sein..."

Die Ewigkeit konnte wirklich fürchterlich lang sein. Aber langsam verstand Chibiusa auch was er damit meinte.

"Hast du nie den Gedanken gehabt von deiner Aufgabe erlöst zu werden?", fragte sie.

Das klang immerhin so, als würde er das wirklich schon lange machen und dass das definitiv auch noch lange so gehen würde. Da würde einem doch sicherlich hin und wieder der Gedanke kommen, oder?

Er lächelte sanft als sie das sagte.

"Manchmal... träume ich davon."

Ebenso wie das die Sailor Kriegerinnen manchmal taten. Aber träumen durfte man ja. Er wollte ja wirklich nicht jammern. Es war eine wichtige und ehrenvolle Aufgabe und er machte sie gerne.

"Hm... Bei mir dauert es ja auch länger mit dem Altern, aber dass du ewig so aussehen wirst... Viele mögen ja davon träumen für immer jung zu bleiben, aber ich finde man verpasst da was.", murmelte sie.

Wenn sie da an Nehelenia dachte... Bei dem Gedanken schauderte es sie leicht. Diese Frau... Sie hatte für immer jung bleiben wollen. Aber sie selbst wollte alt werden. Kinder haben, Enkelkinder. Das verpasste man ja irgendwie dann alles. Durch ewige Jugend und ewiges Leben verpasste man was. Das zu haben war nicht halb so toll wie die, die davon träumten, immer glaubten. Man wurde... eben auch einsam und alles um einen herum verfällt in die gähnende Eintönigkeit der Ewigkeit. So lächelte Helios und nickte zustimmend.

"Ja. Tut man." bestätigte er sie.

Er wusste, dass man einiges verpasste. Und auch von diesen Dingen konnte man sehr gut träumen. Alles was man gerne hätte aber nicht haben konnte, oder haben würde. Dafür waren Träume perfekt geeignet. Aber nur davon zu träumen ersetzte das Alles leider auch nicht. Es half nur manchmal ein bisschen gegen die Sehnsucht.

Sie sah ihn etwas traurig an. Das alles zu verpassen, vor allem wenn man sich das eigentlich alles wünschte war bestimmt nicht leicht und auch nicht schön. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie das sein musste... ewig gleich zu sein. Chibiusa wollte ihn schon fragen, ob er selbst eigentlich jemals eine Familie wollte, aber sie unterließ es diese Frage zu stellen. Man lernte sicherlich damit zu leben. Und nur davon zu träumen, wenn man es eh nicht ändern konnte. Dennoch sah Helios nun wieder zu Chibiusa. Sie schaffte es doch immer wieder, dass er das nicht so gut hinbekam wie die letzten Jahrhunderte... Aus Träumen wurden Wünsche...  
Doch dann lächelte er wieder. Und meinte, warum auch immer:

"Ich hatte viel Geschwister." erinnerte er sich.  
"Es war immer etwas los und selten wirklich ruhig und friedlich." sagte er grinsend.  
"Von ihnen träume ich auch manchmal."

Nun wurde sie hellhörig. Er hatte Geschwister? Helios erzählte sonst nie etwas von sich. Schon gar nicht von seiner Familie die er ja zweifellos haben musste. Aber nun erfuhr sie dass er Geschwister hatte. Offensichtlich mehrere.

"Wie viele denn und wo sind sie nun hin?", erkudnigte sie sich.

Das war doch nun wirklich interessant.

"7." meinte er lächelnd.  
"Wo glaubst du, dass sie sind?" meinte er und legte den Kopf schief.

Sie wusste wie alt er war und eigentlich war er ein Mensch. Er wurde nur mit der Aufgabe bzw. der Verbundenheit mit Elysium unsterblich.

"Oh.", sagte sie, als sie noch mal kurz nachdachte.

"Tut mir leid.", murmelte sie und klatschte sich in Gedanken an die Stirn. Daran hatte sie wirklich nicht gedacht.

"Aber wieso lebt jetzt niemand mehr? Ich meine, es muss doch Kinder und alles gegeben haben."

"Natürlich. Aber es passierte das was immer passiert, wenn sich Menschen überlegen fühlen... es gab Krieg." erzählte er.

"Elysium ist aber kein Ort an dem es Kriege geben sollte... und die Menschen mussten Elysium verlassen... dein Großvater, der König verbannte das Volk aus dem goldenen Reich und übrig blieben nur die Wächter. Zum Schutz von Elysium, der Träume und dem Goldenen Kristall."

Ihr Gehirn ratterte, als er das alles erzählte. Und ein kleines Fünkchen Hoffnung keimte wieder in ihr auf.

"Also könnte Dad eigentlich erlauben, dass Elysium wieder bevölkert wird? Ich mein das wäre doch schön. Ihr wärt dann nicht mehr so einsam.", überlegte sie.

Wieder lächelte er sanft und schüttelte den Kopf. Die Idee war sicherlich nicht schlecht, aber es gab einen Grund warum alles so war wie es war. Und der war gut so.

"Nein, auch der Prinz kann nicht mehr ohne weiteres nach Elysium. Das Traumreich ist abgeschottet wie es sein sollte." entgegnete der Priester.

"Die Welt von Elysium bietet alles wovon die Menschen träumen... aber nicht damit umgehen können." meinte er.

Ewiges Leben, ewige Jugend, keine Krankheiten, Frieden, Kristalle, Gold. Chibiusa sah das etwas anders, aber sie hatte eben auch ihre eigene Meinung. Sie würde auch seine respektieren und letztlich musste er das wissen.

„Trotzdem traurig.", murmelte sie.

„Nur manchmal." meinte er lächelnd.

Und manchmal richtig traurig. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie das wusste. Wenn sie es wüsste würde sie sich deswegen Gedanken machen. Oder gar noch ein schlechtes Gewissen oder Mitleid haben und das wollte er nicht. Dennoch sah er sie nun wieder nachdenklich an. Sie bemerkte diesen Blick.

„Tut mir leid, wenn ich dich traurig gemacht habe.", entschuldigte sie sich, denn so interpretierte sie seine Miene.

Das war immerhin nicht das Ziel gewesen. Sie hatte nur ein wenig was wissen wollen und war neugierig gewesen. Ihn damit frustrieren wollte sie sicherlich nicht. Doch er schüttelte leicht den Kopf und lächelte sie wieder an.

"Hast du nicht, keine Angst." entgegnete er.

"Manchmal versinke ich in meinen eignen Gedanken, tut mir leid."  
Er wusste, dass er dabei dann ziemlich abwesend war. Was nicht unbedingt ideal war, wenn man sich gerade unterhielt.

"Lässt du mich dran teil haben?", fragte sie zögernd.

Sie wusste, dass die Chance eher gering war, aber fragen kostete ja nichts.

Eine lange Zeit sah er sie wirklich schweigend an. Wie lange wusste er nicht, das mit der Zeit war nun wirklich etwas rein subjektives. Und egal wie vernünftig er war je mehr er bei ihr war und sie sehen konnte desto weniger war er es.

"Ich bin im Moment nicht wirklich ich selbst." gab er zu.

"Es fällt mir schwerer der zu sein, der ich sein sollte und hänge in den Gedanken fest wie es wäre, wenn ich es nicht wäre..."

Diese Aussage war für seine Verhältnisse doch sehr auskunftsfreudig. So viel gab er sonst nicht von seiner Gedankenwelt preis. Und da er immer häufiger in Gedanken war, wenn sie da war lag es wohl unter anderem an ihr. Chibiusa hatte gerade nachfragen wollen, doch kam ihr dann selbst die Antwort. Daher fragte sie stattdessen.

„Und wie wäre es dann?", fragte sie stattdessen.

Wie wäre es dann? Er wäre ungebunden, es würde sich etwas verändern und wahrscheinlich wäre er auch einfach glücklich. Mit der Frau die ihn so faszinierte seit dem Tag an dem er sie getroffen hatte und seit her immer mehr und immer wieder neu.

"Es... ist belanglos... Zeit, die man mit wünschen verbringt, ist immer verlorene Zeit." meinte er nun wieder mit seinem üblichen Lächeln.

Dieses undurchschaubare Lächeln das eigentlich nur aussagte, dass er sich nicht in die Karten schauen lassen wollte. Eigentlich war dieses Lächeln Helios' Pokerface. Nicht anderes. Und wenn er so lächelte, dann kamen von ihm auch immer solche Phrasen, solche Weisheiten die an sich keine Antworten waren, aber dennoch zum Nachdenken anregten. Das kannte sie nur zu gut von ihm. Daher lächelte sie.

„Viele sagen auch, dass träumen vergeudete Zeit ist und wir beide wissen, dass das nicht der Fall ist.", sagte sie sanft.

Daher ließ sie diese Ausrede auch nicht gelten.

"Träume sind auch was anderes." meinte er lächelnd.  
"Man würde sich freuen, wenn sie wahr werden, doch ihre Erfüllung ist niemals ein muss. Wünsche sind verzweifelte Bitten deren Nichterfüllung sich auf einen auswirken. Daher kann man immer viel Träumen, mit seinen Wünschen sollte man vorsichtiger sein." entgegnete er lächelnd.

„Klugscheißer mag keiner.", scherzte sie und lächelte ihn an.

„Also bittest du nach etwas verzweifelt?", wollte sie nun genauer wissen, nachdem sie auch registriert hatte, was er damit preisgegeben hatte.

"Ja." gab er daher auch durchaus zu.

Ja, er wünschte sich etwas. Er wünschte es sich fast so sehr wie sie. Und das war nicht gut. Dass er das nun doch so offen zugab überraschte sie allerdings sichtlich. Dennoch lächelte sie ihn an. Am liebsten würde sie nachfragen was er sich genau wünschte, aber ihr war durchaus klar, dass er ihr schon viel verraten hatte, sie durfte ihn dazu nicht noch weiter drängen, auch wenn es wirklich schwer fiel nicht weiter nachzufragen. Aber sie würde einfach warten. Sie musste nur geduld haben. Er würde es schon irgendwann sagen. Irgendwann. Im Moment blickte er nun wieder auf seine Hände, die er wie so oft gefaltet auf seinen Schoss ruhend abgelegt hatte. Doch dann lächelte er wieder.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, ja?"

„Wie könnte ich das nicht Helios?", fragte sie und lächelte ihn sanft an.

Er kannte sie. Er hatte sie als Kind erlebt, als sie sich immer um ihre Freunde Gedanken gemacht hatte oder selbst um Menschen, die sie kaum gekannt hatte. Das hatte sich jetzt nicht geändert. Daher wusste er auch, dass diese Aussage eigentlich nichts brachte. Sie würde sich immer ihre Gedanken machen. Um alles und jeden. Sie war einfach ein sehr liebevoller Mensch. Er würde gerne sagen, dass sie sich keine Gedanken machen sollte, weil er sie darum bat. Aber auch das würde wohl nichts bringen.

„Manches wird einfach auch nicht anders, wenn man sich den Kopf darüber zermartert." entgegnete er daher lediglich.

„Da magst du recht haben, aber was wäre ich für eine Freundin, wenn ich mich nicht um meinen Freund sorgen würde.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an. Sie war eben so und er würde ja auch nicht aufhören sich Sorgen um sie zu machen, ob er nun etwas ändern konnte oder nicht.

"Eine die tut was man ihr sagt, aber ich weiß das passt nicht zu dir.." meinte er bevor sie darauf was antworten konnte und seufzte leicht.

"Chibiusa, ich..."

Er wusste nicht wie er ihr das begreiflich machen sollte. Wollte er ihr das überhaupt begreiflich machen? Nein, wenn er ihr wirklich die Wahrheit sagen würde, würde sie sich ja erst recht Gedanken machen. Da er aber angesetzt hatte etwas zu sagen, sah sie ihn abwartend an, doch er beendete den angefangenen Satz nicht. Daher sah sie ihn nun eindringlicher an.

„Du?", fragte sie nach.

Sie wollte wissen, was er ihr sagen wollte.

„Ich bin nicht gekommen als du mich gerufen hast, weil ich mir gewünscht habe, dass du mich rufst."

Er hatte es sich so sehr gewünscht. Dass sie nicht diesen Koji traf, dass sie bei ihm war und eigentlich nicht nur so sondern wirklich. Dass sie wirklich bei ihm war. Dass er sie in den Arm nehmen konnte. Ihre Nähe spüren. Aber wie er sagte... man sollte seine Zeit nicht mit wünschen verbringen... aber offensichtlich schaffte er es einfach nicht dagegen an zu kommen. Ein wenig konnte er es sich einreden weil er nicht unmittelbar auf sie reagiert hatte, aber dennoch war er hier und sagte ihr solche Dinge. Und als sie das hörte, musste schlucken. Was er ihr damit offenbarte...

„Helios.", flüsterte sie ergriffen.

Am liebsten würde sie ihn jetzt berühren, aber das konnte sie ja nicht. Ihr fehlten die Worte. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf erwidert sollte. Tausend Sachen gingen ihr durch den Kopf, aber sie wusste, dass nichts wirklich davon das Richtige war. Nichts davon war die passende Antwort auf das was er gerade von sich aus preisgegeben hatte. Und das war viel. Wahrscheinlich zu viel. Viel mehr als er eigentlich immer sagen wollte. Daher stand er nun auch recht schnell auf.

„Ich werde nun gehen."

Bevor sie noch etwas sagte was er vielleicht gar nicht hören wollte. Vielleicht wollte er es schon hören, aber es war nicht gut. Er verfluchte sich schon selbst innerlich. Er hatte zu viel gesagt. Viel zu viel. Aber irgendwie hatte es ihn schon etwas getroffen, dass sie meinte sie könnten nicht ehrlich miteinander reden.

„Ich wünschte du würdest hier her gehen. Zu mir. Und das ist nicht nur ein Wunsch, sondern auch ein Traum, aber ich denke, das weißt du.", sagte sie, bevor er wirklich verschwinden konnte.

Oft sagte er es und verschwand sofort,aber noch hatte sie die Möglichkeit,ihm das zu sagen.

Ja, das wusste er alles. Er kannte ihre Träume. Aber genau das hatte er nicht gewollt dass sie sagte und so schloss er die Augen.

"Ich weiß..." meinte er leise.

Ja, sie wünschte es sich. Er wünschte es sich eigentlich auch. Und das war nicht richtig. Sie träumten beide davon und es wurde ein immer größerer Herzenswunsch, der an einem nagte. Bei ihm war das genau genommen egal... irgendwann... und egal wie lange es dauerte... irgendwann würde er den Schmerz überwinden. Das war pragmatisch gedacht aber war so. Aber sie nicht... sie hatte nicht ewig Zeit. Sie hatte nur ein Leben und sollte sich nichts Unmögliches so sehr wünschen. Auch wenn sie ein deutlich längeres Leben hatte als ein normaler Mensch. Irgendwann würde es enden.

„Helios, vielleicht können wir nicht für immer glücklich sein. Du hast deine Aufgabe und ich meine, aber vielleicht irgendwann... und wenn es nur für eine kurze Zeit ist.", sagte sie und lächelte ihn an.

Ja, diese Hoffnung hatte sie. Irgendwann, wenn auch nur für eine kurze Zeit, aber die Hoffnung war da.

„Und dann?" meinte er nun doch wieder recht trocken und sah sie traurig an.

„Und was dann?"

Sie würden beide in ein Loch fallen und sich an die Vergangenheit klammern und nicht wieder glücklich werden solange sie voneinander getrennt waren. Er wusste das. Doch sie wusste darauf keine Antwort. Was sollte sie auch darauf sagen? Er klang so ernst, so nüchtern und emotionslos, wenn er so was sagte. So verbittert. Verbittert wurde man... mit der Zeit... sie wüsste gerne wie er früher gewesen war... oder was ihn so verbittert hatte, dass er sich so sehr ihr verweigerte, um nur rational seine Aufgabe zu sehen.


	2. Kapitel 1 – I had a dream my life would

So nun hier das 1. Kapitel. Das ist alles frei erfunden, also nicht böse sein wenn irgendwas nicht eurer Vorstellung entspricht. Ich hoffe doch dennoch dass es dem ein oder anderen auch gefällt und vielleicht das ein oder andere Feedback kommt - würde mich freuen.

LG

* * *

**Kapitel 1 – I had a dream my life would be**

„Und dann hat er die Wächter ausgetrickst und ist heil aus dem goldenen Palast wieder rausgekommen. Die Soldaten waren viel zu langsam und es war eine Leichtigkeit ihnen den legendären goldenen Kristall ab zu nehmen. Deswegen verbietet der König es jetzt generell, dass die normalen Bürger nach Elysium dürfen. Der goldene Kristall befindet sich also irgendwo unter den Menschen und wer ihn hat, kann den König vom Thron stürzen!" Berichtete der kleine Haruto seinen Freunden stolz, dass er diese Geschichte kannte – oder sie sich gerade ausdachte.

Doch seine Freunde sahen ihn erstaunt und mit großen Augen an. Das war wirklich spannend und vor allem erklärte es ja auch so viel. Warum sie nicht mehr alle nach Elysium durften. Ihre aller Hauptstadt. Das Gebiet war wirklich gut abgesperrt und mit einem Schutzschild gesichert. Es hatte eine magische Wirkung und genau deswegen wollten sie ja auch alle eigentlich nach Elysium. Eine heilende Magie lag in der Luft. Wer in Elysium lebte wurde nicht krank und blieb ewig jung. Außerdem starb man nicht. So sagte man eben. Es gab immer wieder streit um die goldene Stadt. Der Königspalast befand sich dort. Und die Priester von Elysium. Jeder kannte die Priester von Elysium – die Traumwächter. Im Tempel gab es die Traumgärten, die durch die Träume der Menschen gedeihten und auch viele Fabelwesen. Eben alles wovon Menschen so träumten. Und was es dort auch gab war eben der goldene Kristall. Eine mächtige Waffe des Königreichs. Wenn nicht sogar die mächtigste die die Priester bewachten. Aber dessen Existenz war auch nichts weiter als eine Legende. Keiner wusste ob es dieses Stein wirklich gab. Hier draußen waren es eher schöne Geschichten. Alles was man von Elysium hörte war sehr unwirklich. Man hörte nur immer wieder Gerüchte und Geschichten.

„Da kennt sich aber jemand gut aus, hm?" meinte plötzlich eine Stimme und die Kinder drehten sich zur Quelle um.

Ein junger Mann stand vor ihnen. Einen Mann wie sie ihn hier noch nie gesehen hatten. Er mochte so gar nicht in das Bild der Gegend passen. Sehr ruhig und freundlich wirkte er. Sehr blasse Haut und eine warme, herzliche Auro. Seine Kleider waren weiß. So weiße Kleidung hatte Haruto noch nie gesehen. Hier gab es keine weiße Kleidung. Jeder musste viel Arbeiten und hatte kaum Geld. Man wusch die Kleider im Fluss und deswegen – hier war nie irgendetwas weiß. Doch die Gestalt des Mannes ließ Haruto vollkommen verstummen. Noch nie hatte er einen so beeindruckenden Mann gesehen.

„Hallo." Lächelte der Mann, der nicht älter aussah als 25 die Kinder an.

„Mein Name ist Hinshi. Und du?" fragte er und sah Haturo offen an.

„Ha.." meinte er nur und brachte seinen Namen gerade nicht einmal heraus.

„Haruto!" kam es dann aber von einer weitern Stimme.

Diese klang weniger erfreut und auch gar nicht ruhig. Eher sauer.

„Alberst du hier schon wieder rum und erzählst Lügenmärchen?" hörte er die Stimme seines Vaters der böse blickend den Hügel hinauf gestapft kam.

Etwas verunsichert und vor allem immer noch sprachlos blickte Haturo nun zu seinem Vater. Doch dieser, so sauer er auch wirkte, blieb verwundert stehen als auch er den jungen Mann bei den Kindern sah. Ja, dieser fiel einfach sofort auf. Er passte hier einfach nicht rein. Immer noch freundlich und ruhig und blickte Akinori, seinen Vater, an.

„Guten Tag, der Herr." Lächelte er.

Doch Akinori murrte nur kurz und packte seinen 8-jährigen Sohn etwas unsanft am Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine. Es kam kurz ein jammernder Ton von Haruto, aber sagen tat er nichts. Keiner der beiden würdigte ihn aktuell einen Blick, aber sein Vater meinte.

„Ich weiß wer sie sind. Halten sie sich von unseren Kindern fern." Meinte Akinori und zog Haturo mit sich mit als er wieder umkerhte um zu gehen.

Der Mann sagte nichts auf die Aussage des aufgebrachten Mannes. Aber Haruto blickte über die Schulter nach hinten und sah den Mann so lange an wie er konnte. Doch dann hörte er wieder die Stimme seines Vaters.

„Hör endlich auf deine Geschichten zu erzählen. Diese Gerüchte... Du vermischt die Wahrheit immer mit deinen Träumereien. Das ist gelogen, Haruto."

„Nein, es ist ja nur ausgeschmückt..." murmelte der kleine Junge.

„Nenn es wie du willst, es sind Lügengeschichten." Meinte der Mann weiterhin erbost.

„Wir haben auch ohne deine Märchen genug Probleme." Seufzte er und auch Haruto seufzte.

Ja, das wusste er. Und er wollte seinen Eltern auch keine Probleme machen. Sie hatten wirklich auch so schon genug. Sein Vater arbeitete sehr viel und lange. Und seine Mutter hatte mit ihnen allen wirklich genug zu tun. Und wenn er so an seine Geschwister dachte war er noch der harmloseste. Er träumte eben nur ein wenig.

Doch in Gedanken war Haruto auch schon wieder weit weg. So weit weg auch nicht, eigentlich immer noch bei dem Platz mit seinen Freunden und vor allem diesem Mann. Er hatte so jemanden einfach noch nie gesehen. Daher rang er sich nach einer Weile des Schweigens auch durch zu fragen.

„Papa? Wer war der Mann?"

Er blickte zu seinen Vater hoch, der für einen Moment zu überlegen schien, ob er einfach schwieg. Das machte er oft. Er log sie nie an. Entweder er beantwortete ihre Fragen oder schwieg einfach. Dann wussten sie immer, dass sie die Antwort nichts anging. Aber warum er nun schweigen wollte verstand er einfach nicht. Vielleicht begriff er das mit seinen 8 Jahren einfach nur auch nicht. Doch da blieb sein Vater stehen und blickte seinen Sohn an. Er ging sogar in die Knie, um mit Haruto auf Augenhöhe zu sein. In diesem Zuge hatte er auch endlich seinen Arm los gelassen, der nun leicht schmerzte von dem festen Griff.

„Hör zu Haruto. Hinshi ist der Hohepriester von Elysium."

Haruto blinzelte. Hohepriester von Elysium? Etwa einer von diesen Priestern aus den Geschichten die er immer hörte und ja auch selbst so gerne erzählte. Einer von denen aus dem Tempel von Elyisum – den Traumwächtern?

„Was auch immer er dir erzählt, du darfst ihm nicht zuhören, verstehst du das Haruto?"

„Aber warum denn nicht?"

„Die Traumwächter kennen die Träume der Menschen. Sie können deine größten Herzenswünsche erkennen und nutzen diese um dich in den Tempel zu bringen."

„Ist es schlimm im Tempel?"

„Es ist ein Leben dass wir euch nicht wünschen." Lächelte sein Vater.

Die Priester lebten nach sehr strengen Regeln und hatten eine sehr schwere Bürde zu tragen und das wusste Akanori. Sicherlich suchten die Priester immer wieder nach neuen Priestern, immerhin brauchte jedes Handwerk nachwuchs. Aber egal wie viele Probleme sie mit ihren Kindern hatten – sie waren doch immer stolz darauf dass jedes Kind seine eigene Meinung hatte und sich von nichts und niemanden die Freiheit nehmen ließ. Die Vorstellung davon, dass sie in einem so strengen Tempel eingesperrt wären und vielleicht sogar an der Aufgabe die man ihnen auferlegte zerbrechen würden, war ihm zu wider. Man hörte nichts Gutes aus dem Tempel dieser abgesperrten Stadt. Das Priester immer wieder wahnsinnig wurden, durchdrehten und sich oder anderen das Leben nahmen. Das war eine fürchterliche Vorstellung, und sicherlich auch wie bei so vielen wieder nur ein Gerücht. Aber man sollte eben vorsichtig sein.

Damit stand Akanori auf und ging mit seinem Sohn weiter Richtung zu Hause, auch wenn dieser gedanklich immer noch an den jungen Mann hing. Haruto musste noch nicht einmal aufsehen um zu wissen dass sie vor ihrer Haustür standen. Man hörte es. Es war immer laut. Es war niemals ruhig bei ihnen. Wie könnte es auch. Man hörte seine jüngste Schwester schreien. Man hörte Maeko immer schreien. Sie war erst 3 und während andere Kinder in ihrem Alter schon redeten wie ein Wasserfall hatte sie es sich angewöhnt immer nur vereinzelte Wörter zu sprechen oder eben zu schreien wenn ihr etwas nicht passte. Es war zugegebenermaßen eine ziemlich effektive Methode, denn so kümmerte sich immer sehr zügig jemand um sie. Doch das Schreien seiner Schwester war nicht der einzige Lärm den sie vernahmen. Man konnte seine Mutter lauthals diskutieren hören. Mit einem jungen Mann und Haruto erkannte die Stimme sofort. Es war sein ältester Bruder Den. Den war 19 und damit eigentlich auch schon erwachsen. Er arbeitete mit Vater auf den Feldern, doch das nicht ansatzweise so begeistert wie Vater. Und er hatte auch nie große Lust arbeiten zu gehen. Den interessierte sich für andere Dinge.

Haruto hörte wie sein Vater neben ihm seufzte, daher blickte er zu ihm auf. Er hatte die Augen einen Moment geschlossen und schien für einen Moment einfach noch kurz die kühle Abendbriese zu genießen ehe er regelrecht die Tür aufriss.

„Was ist denn hier los?" polterte er sogleich und es war als würden alle im Raum bei der Stimme des Hausherrn erstarren.

Haruto schlich sich klangheimlich an seinen Vater vorbei und setzte sich auf sein Kissen in der Ecke und beobachtete alle. Maeko hatte sofort aufgehört zu weinen und schniefte nur noch ein wenig, da durch die Heulerei ihre Nase lief. Verständlich. Die blonden Stopsellocken fielen ihr tief ins Gesicht und verdeckten daher großteils die Spuren ihrer Tränen.

Seine andere jüngere Schwester Hoshiko saß mit ihrem vollkommen zerrupften Plüschbären auf ihrem Kissen und beobachtete alles mit großen Augen. Die 5 jährige war sehr aufgeweckt und schlau für ihr Alter. Ebenso wie er hatte sie silbern glänzendes, fast weißes, Haare welches sie zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden hatte. In beiden Zöpfen trug sie das gleiche Band dass auch ihr Bär auf dem Kopf hatte.

Sein Blick wanderte weiter. Seine beiden anderen Schwestern, die 11-jährige Emiko und die 15-jährige Aneko standen am Feuer und kochten. Sonst machte das Mutter, aber diese war ja gerade mit Den beschäftigt. Die beiden älteren Schwestern sahen sich sehr ähnlich. Sie hatten beide hellblondes Haar, welches ihnen bis zu den Hüften, lang und glatt über die Schultern fielen. Aneko war eine der schönsten Mädchen hier. Ihre blauen Augen strahlten immer voller Freundlichkeit und Wärme und beeindruckten jeden der sie sah. Sie strahlte so viel wunderbares aus, dass er sich sicher war dass Emiko versuchte so gut es ging ihrer Schwester nach zu eifern. Alle liebten Aneko und wie er wusste hatte Vater schon viele Angebote für seine Tochter bekommen. Viele Bauernsöhne würden sie gerne zur Frau haben. Warum Vater sie noch niemanden versprochen hatte wusste er nicht. Immerhin war sie ja schon 15. Aber das waren Dinge die ihn auch nichts angingen.

Sein Bruder Chieko, auch er hatte blondes Haar welches ihm glatt auf die Schultern fiel, saß am Fenster und schnitzte etwas. Was das werden sollte konnte Haruto nicht erkennen, aber das erkannte man selten. Chieko lebte schlicht in seiner eigenen kleinen Welt. Er sprach nie auch nur ein einziges Wort. Der 13-jährige wirkte auch immer etwas abwesend wenn er einen ansah. Was hieß ansehen. Er sah nie auch nur irgendwem in die Augen oder direkt ins Gesicht und wenn man ihn anfasste dann begann er zu schreien. Daher wurde er auch immer in Ruhe gelassen. Chieko beschäfftigte sich immer selbst und Mutter und Vater ließen ihn kaum raus. Immer wenn Chieko alleine unterwegs war passierte irgendwas. Spätestens wenn ihn jemand ansprach wurde er hysterisch und schubste Leute oder machte aus versehen irgendwas kaputt. Wenn Mutter dabei war konnte sie ihn immer beruhigen. Aber wie Haruto eben sagte, Chieko lebte irgendwie in seiner eigenen Welt.

Isao konnte er nirgendwo sehen. Der 17-jährige war oft einfach weg. Eigentlich wäre er auch alt genug auf dem Feld zu arbeiten. Aber er war einfach so gut wie nie auffindbar. Und wenn er wieder kam hatte er immer etwas zu essen dabei. Er bekam es geschenkt. Haruto wusste auch wieso, aber das durfte er nicht erzählen. Er hatte es einmal erzählt, wie er eigentlich ja immer alles gerne erzählt, aber Vater hatte es ihm verboten, weil er keine Lügenmärchen erzählen sollte. Dabei wusste Haruto dass es wahr war. Isao hatte kurze silberne Locken und ehrliche grüne Augen. Doch die hatten es in sich. So unschuldig und lieb wie der junge Mann aussah war er nämlich nicht und Haruto wusste das. Dass er immer was zum Essen dabei hatte lag schlicht daran, dass er flirtete. Mit der Tochter des Bäckers, mit der Tochter des Gemüsehändlers, mit der Tochter des Bauerns bei dem Vater arbeitete. Die Mädchen verfielen ihm immer wieder und schenkten ihm Dinge, auch wenn sie dann mit ihren Vätern ärger bekamen. Haruto hatte so das dumpfe Gefühl, dass das irgendwann schief gehen würde.

Ja und dann war da noch Den. Den hatte seine langen blonden Haare immer in einem Pferdeschwanz und seine blaue Augen funkelten seine Mutter aktuell böse an. Er war sehr gerechtigkeitsliebend. Wenn es streit unter den Geschwistern gab war er es immer der das fair regelte. Er war aber auch sehr rebellisch und vertrat sehr vehement seine Meinung. Deswegen geriet er auch oft in Schlägereien und das gefiel seinen Eltern weniger und hatte schon oft deswegen Schelte bekommen. Daher ging Haruto auch davon aus, dass es auch jetzt um einen solchen Vorfall ging.

„Das soll dir dein Sohn selbst sagen!" hörte er seine Mutter sagen die die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.

„Ich habe mich fürs Militär gemeldet." Meinte Den auch sogleich trotzig und sah seinen Vater an.

Die einzige Reaktion von Akinori war, dass er schnellen Schrittes zu seinem Sohn ging und ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasste. Damit hatte dieser offensichtlich nicht gerechnet, denn er fiel zu Boden und blinzelte seinen Vater an.

„Du hast dich bei der Armee eingetragen?" meinte er gefährlich ruhig.

Das war kein gutes Zeichen. Wenn Vater so betont ruhig war, dann war das die bekannte Ruhe vor dem Sturm. Doch Den knirschte kurz mit den Zähnen ehe er nickte und meinte:

„Ja... ich will etwas verändern und helfen..." murmelte er.

„Wenn du helfen willst, dann arbeite um deine Familie zu unterstützen." Meinte Akanori nun schon lauter.

Haruto verstand was Vater meinte. Es würde ihnen eine Einnahme fehlen. Sie hatten nicht viel Geld und das meiste brachten eben Den und Vater durch die Arbeit auf dem Feld. Doch wenn Den nicht mehr dort arbeiten würde sondern zum Militär gehen würde würden sie nichts mehr bekommen. Die Armee versorgte ihre Soldaten selbst, daher gab es kein Gehalt. Den würde es sicher gut gehen, aber ihnen würde es nicht mehr so gut gehen.

„Wie kannst du so überstürzt handeln und deine Familie im Stich lassen? Haben wir dir nicht immer alles gegeben?" fuhr ihn sein Vater nun an.

„Du bist tot ehe du diene Ausbildung bei ihnen beendet hast. Leute wie wir sind bei denen Kanonenfutter und sonst nichts." Meinte Vater nun bitter und Den biss sich auf die Unterlippe, sagte aber nichts weiter.

* * *

Inzwischen war es wieder ruhig im Haus. Der Streit zwischen Den und den Eltern war noch ausgeartet. Haruto verstand beide Seiten sehr gut. Er konnte verstehen, dass sein Bruder seinen Traum verwirklichen wollte. Er wollte was bedeutendes Tun und die Dinge hier verändern. Es ging nicht allen gut. Es ging eigentlich nut den Leuten in der Stadt gut. Ihrer eins versuchte teilweise sein Leben lang einfach nur nach Elysium zu kommen. Gelockt von den Reichtümern und Privilegien die es in der Hauptstadt gab. Gold, Kristalle, Edelsteine, Gesundheit, ewige Jugend. Er wusste nicht ob das alles stimmte was man sich erzählte aber... man sah auch nie alte Leute die aus der Hauptstadt kamen. Sie waren alle jung. Dieser Priester den er gesehen hatte war auch jung gewesen.

Aber er verstand natürlich auch seine Eltern. Sie hatten Angst um Den und sein Leben. Das Militär war natürlich gefährlich. Wenn es Krieg geben würde... oder auch nur die schwere Ausbildung. Außerdem fehlte ihnen wirklich der verdienst.

„Kannst du nicht schlafen?" hörte er die leise Stimme seiner Mutter.  
So blickte er auf und sah sie am Rande des Raums am Fenster sitzen. Sie wirkte nun wieder sehr ruhig und lächelte ihn lieb an. So kletterte er aus seinem Laken und stieg vorsichtig über seine Geschwister. Sie schliefen alle in der Stube. Einen anderen Raum hatte ihr Haus auch nicht. Leise hörte er Isao schnarchen und die Schwestern hatten sich alle zusammen gekuschelt. Zusammen mit Hoshikos Bären.

Aber er schaffte es über alle rüber zu steigen ohne wen zu wecken und kletterte zu seiner Mutter auf die Bank wo er sich an sie kuschelte. Er liebte seine Mutter sehr. Sie war wie Vater oft auch sehr streng und bestimmend. Aber sie wussten immer dass sie es nur gut meinte. Sie liebte sie alle sehr. Daher nahm sie auch gleich den Jungen in die Arme und drückte ihn sanft an sich.

„Hast du schlecht geträumt?" fragte sie wieder leise und Haruto nickte leicht und schloss die Augen während er sich an seine Mutter kuschelte.

„Schlechte Träume sind nur Schatten. Du musst keine Angst vor ihnen haben. Du hast so viele schöne Träume Haruto, denk an die." Lächelte sie liebevoll.

Haruto grinste unwillkürlich und meinte:

„Wenn ich groß bin werde ich ganz viel Geld verdienen, dass Papa nicht mehr so viel arbeiten muss und dass es euch allen gut geht. Und wenn es euch dann allen gut geht werde ich um die ganze Welt reisen und mir alles angucken. Dann bringe ich euch viele neue Dinge mit und so viel zu Essen, dass euch allen schlecht wird. Wenn ich alles angeschaut habe kann ich euch so viele tolle Geschichten erzählen... Du wirst sehen Mama."

Misao, so hieß seine Mutter, lachte leise und strich ihm sanft durch die Haare.

„Ja, ganz bestimmt."

Ja, das war sein Ziel. Er wollte seiner Familie so gerne helfen, aber er war eben noch viel zu jung. Außerdem konnte er weder lesen noch schreiben. Für die Berufe wo man richtig viel verdienen würde da müsste man das können. Das wusste er alles, deswegen würde es wohl ein Traum bleiben. Aber es war eben ein schöner Traum.

* * *

„Ich werde ihn nicht heiraten!" kreischte Aneko schon fast.

Noch immer saß ihr Vater ruhig da und wusch sich in der Wanne die Misao ihn hingestellt hatte die Füße.

„Er ist eine gute Partie. Sie verlangen keine Mitgift, die du ohnehin nicht hast, und bieten sogar einiges an."

„Du verkaufst mich also an ihn!" schrie Aneko ihren Vater nun an und die Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen.

Ja, so sah es fast aus. Als würde sein Vater die älteste Tochter verkaufen. Aber so lief das eben. Und Vater hatte recht. Sie konnten keine Mitgift bieten und dann sogar etwas für die Hand von Aneko zu bekommen war schon ein sehr schönes Angebot. Es würde zumindest eine Weile das Loch stopfen das Den hinterlassen würde, wenn er geht.

Mutter ging zu Aneko um sie in den Arm zu nehmen und sie etwas zu beruhigen. Sie verstand dass ihr das nicht gefiel und dass sie Angst hatte. Aber sie könnte es schlechter treffen. Der junge Mann um den es ging sah gut aus und war wirklich nicht schlecht verdienend. Es war wirklich eine gute Partie.

„Beruhig dich Aneko." Meinte Isao nun auch und wurde sogleich von seiner Schwester böse angeguckt.

„Halt die Klappe, Isao, du sollst ja auch nicht verscherbelt werden!" kreischte sie immer noch panisch und steigerte sich immer mehr hinein, ehe sie sich die Hand vor den Mund hielt, doch da war es schon zu spät.

Haruto verzog das Gesicht als sich seine älteste Schwester übergeben musste. Ja, das bedeutete wohl, es dreht sich einem den Magen um. Aneko regte sich wirklich fürchterlich auf. Mutter strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf und ließ sich sie hinsetzen. Das brachte auch nichts und sie sollte sich beruhigen. Auch Akinori schien automatisch nichts mehr zu dem Thema zu sagen.

Doch wirklich ruhig blieb es nicht im Haus. Emiko wischte unaufgefordert und schweigen die Sauerei auf die Aneko hinterlassen hatte und Den räumte die Wanne mit Wasser weg, als Vater fertig war mit waschen. Doch da wurde die Tür aufgerissen und das Soldaten betraten den Raum. Betraten war das flasche Wort. Sie stürmten den Raum regelrecht. Sie waren schwer bewaffnet und wie nicht anders zu erwarten schrie Maeko vor lauter schreck. Chieko der sich ebenso erschreckte heilt sich die Hände auf die Ohren und begann hin und her zu wippen während er die Augen zusammen kniff und vor sich hinsummte als wollte er die Realität ausblenden.

„Isao, ihr seid des Diebstahls bezichtigt!" berichtete einer der Soldaten und Isao sprang schockiert auf.

„Was?"

Doch da packten ihn zwei der Soldaten auch schon und hielten ihn fest. Er wehrte sich auch gleich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein! Ich habe nichts geklaut!"

„Wir haben mehrere Anschuldigungen gegen dich." Berichteten die Soldaten und wollten auch gehen.

„Von dem denn? Ich habe nichts geklaut!" schrie der junge Mann nun fast und auch Vater war nun aufgesprungen.

„Der Junge hat nichts geklaut, dafür lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer!" entgegnete Akinori sicher und Misao nickte bestätigend und betrachtete ihren Sohn ängstlich.

„Dem Bäcker, dem Gemüsehändler und Bauer Hou berichten von großen Fehlbeständen. Immer nachdem ihr Sohn bei ihnen war. Das kann ja wohl kein Zufall sein."

Isao wurde bleich und schwieg nun verbissen. Irgendwann musste es ja auch schief gehen. Doch da sprang Haruto auf.

„Aber das hat man ihm geschenkt! Die Töchter schenken ihn das immer weil sie ihn toll finden und..."

„Haruto!" kam es zeitgleich von Akinori und Isao und der 8-jährige hielt erstaunt inne.

„Erzähl deine Lügengeschichten wen anderes, Junge." Meinte einer der Soldaten und setzten sie sich wieder in bewegung.

„Nein warten sie wie kann ich ihn auslösen." Meinte Vater und der Soldat meinte:

„Begleichen sie die Schulden. 7 Goldstücke."

„So viel besitze ich nicht." Meinte Akinori zähneknirschend.

„Vater!" rief Isao noch als die Soldaten ihn hinausführten.

Miaso lehnte sich traurig an ihren Mann und Haruto sah seinem Bruder schockiert nach. Was? Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er hatte doch die Wahrheit gesagt. Warum hatte er nicht weiter rede dürfen? Warum glaubten die ihn nicht?

* * *

Haruto saß wieder auf seinem Lieblingsplatz auf dem Hügel und dachte nach. In den letzten Tagen lief alles schief. Seine Mutter war sehr traurig und hatte Angst und auch seinem Vater sah man an wie sehr er sich um die Zukunft sorgte. Es wurde alles immer schlimmer. Anekos Verlobungsangebot war aufgelöst worden. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte hatte sie sich nicht wegen der Aufregung übergeben. Das kam nämlich in den nächsten Tagen immer häufiger vor und Mutter war mit ihr zum Arzt gegangen. Seine Schwester war schwanger, von einem anderen Mann. Von wem darüber schwieg sich Aneko aus. Sie hatte nur gesagt von dem Jungen den sie liebte. Wer das war sagte sie aber nicht, doch deswegen wollte sie der Bauerssohn nicht mehr. Das gute Angebot dass sein Vater gehabt hatte für Aneko war also vom Tisch. Auch da kam also kein Geld mehr. Isao saß noch immer im Gefängnis. Man hatte noch einen Monat Zeit seine Schulden zu begleichen oder er würde einen Prozess bekommen und er war sich sicher, der würde nicht gut für ihn ausgeben. Diese Weiber die ihm das Zeug geschenkt hatten waren offensichtlich hinter Isaos Spiel gekommen und daher kam es zu den Anklagen durch deren Väter. Das war eine fiese Art der Rache. Aber man hatte ihm immerhin erklärt, warum er nicht hatte weiter reden dürfen. Denn hätten die Soldaten begriffen, dass Isao die Mädchen bezierzt hatte für die Geschenke dann wäre er wohl wegen Betrugs auch noch angeklagt. So war es „nur" der Diebstahl und Akinori hatte die Chance ihn aus zu lösen. Doch das Geld würde er nie zusammen kriegen. Immerhin musste er ja auch noch den Rest der Familie ernähren und viel aßen sie alle ja eh schon nicht.

Zu allem Überfluss war Hoshiko nun auch noch krank geworden. Sie brauchte Medizin. Doch auch die konnte sie sich nicht leisten. Haruto dachte oft darüber nach ob es ihr besser gehen würde, wenn sie nur nach Elysium durfte. Angeblich wurden da alle Krankheiten geheilt. Doch als er davon angefangen hatte, hatte man ihn nur wieder den Mund verboten.

Daher saß er nun hier alleine. Ohne seine Freunde. Er hatte heute keine Lust Geschichten zu erzählen. Das durfte er ja eh nicht. Man sagte ihn immer dass er seine Lügengeschichten für sich behalten sollte. Aber dabei waren es doch gar keine Lügen. Gut, ab und an erfand er was dazu, aber das war doch nicht so schlimm, oder?

Er schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hoch, als sich jemand neben ihn setzte. Erschrocken blickte er zu dem jungen Mann der sich neben ihn setzte.

„Darf ich mich zu dir setzen?"

Sofort war er wieder von dem Mann fasziniert. Diese Ausstrahlung und diese weiße Kleidung. Alles an ihm wirkte edel und ruhig. So blinzelte er und die Worte seines Vaters fielen ihm wieder ein.

„Ich soll nicht mit ihnen sprechen..." murmelte er daher ehrlich.

Hinshi lachte als er die Worte des Jungens hörte und blickte in den Sommerhimmel.

„Das denke ich mir. Dein Vater hat dich gewarnt mit mir zu reden, hm?"

Anstatt zu antworten nickte Haruto nur. Das stimmte ja auch. Vater hatte ihn gewarnt davor dass er mit dem Priester reden sollte. Da die Priester Tricks anwenden um einen in den Tempel zu locken.

„Ich bin nicht gefährlich." Meinte Hinshi ruhig und blickte Haruto dann wieder an.

Darauf ging der junge nicht ein. Das war Ansichtssache. Nachdem was sein Vater erzählt hatte, hatte er durchaus Angst vor dem Mann.

„Was wollen sie von mir?" meinte Haruto leise.

„Ich habe dich beobachtete." Lächelte Hinshi sehr offen und meinte dann auch weiter.

„Du träumst sehr viel und hast eine lebhafte Fantasie. Das finde ich beeindruckend. Die meisten deiner Freunde sind schon genauso einfallslos wie die Erwachsenen. Sie träumen nur noch vom Essen, Geld oder ähnlichen. Aber du... du hast eine blühende Fantasie."

Haruto blickten den Priester weiterhin an. Das stimmte wohl. Er hatte eine blühende Fantasie. Er liebte es einfach zu träumen. Sicher träumte auch er davon seiner Familie zu helfen und oder davon sich mal richtig satt zu essen. Aber er träumte aber auch gerne von ganz anderen Dingen. Dinge die es nicht gab oder Mythen. Deswegen liebte er ja die Geschichten von Elysium so. Er wusste nicht ob die stimmten oder nicht, aber der Gedanke gefiel ihm. Eine Traumwelt.

„Sie kommen aus Elysium, oder?" fragte nun Haruto nach.

„Ja." Bestätigte der Priester die Vermutung des Jungen.

„Wie ist es dort?" wollte Haruto wissen.

Hinshi betrachtete den kleinen Jungen neben sich. Er war hager und vollkommen verdreckt, wie die meisten Kinder hier. Dennoch schimmerten seine langen silbernen Haare in der Sonne und seine Augen strahlten ihn ehrlich und voller Wissbegierde an. Daher lächelte er und meinte:

„Willst du es sehen?"

* * *

Alle waren auf dem Dorfplatz versammelt. Wie immer. Wie jedes Jahr. Das Militär nahm seine Freiwilligen auf und auch die Priester. Einmal im Jahr zogen sie durch die Dörfer und nahmen die mit die sich melden würden. Freiwillige. Verzweifelte oder Hoffnungsvolle Narren. So bezeichnete es sein Vater. Und dieses Jahr war Den bei ihnen. Er verabschiedete sich gerade von seiner Familie als der Hohepriester von Elysium sich zu der Familie gesellte. Hoshiko war zu Hause. Ihr ging es immer noch nicht gut und auch Aneko war sehr blass. Ihr war sehr oft übel. Akinori blickte ihn sogleich böse an.

„Was wollen sie?"

Über die Feindseeligkeit in seiner Stimme sah Hinshi einfach hinweg und lächelte freundlich wie er es immer tat. Ohne was zu sagen gab er Akinori einen Beutel in die Hand. Verwirrt blinzelte der Familienvater und auch der Rest schien nicht zu verstehen. Als er den Beutel öffente war er vollkommen verwirrt. Der Beutel war voll mit Goldmünzen. Es war ein so großer Beutel... das mussten mehrere 100 Goldstücke sein.

„Ich verstehe nicht." Meinte Akinori und wollte den Beutel sogleich wieder zurück geben.

Der Priester lächelte und nahm den Beutel nicht wieder zurück. Stattdessen meinte er.

„Wir sind da um zu helfen. Der Tempel hat mehr als genug. Ihr habt einen Sohn im Gefängnis. Damit könnt ihr seine Schulden bezahlen. Eure Tochter ist krank, kauft ihr Medizin. Und eure älteste Tochter... sie kann ihren Heiji heiraten. Es sollte für ein rauschendes Fest reichen und für die Mitgift." Lächelte der Hohepriester.

Das würde nicht nur dafür reichen. Es würde sehr lange reichen. Während Misaos und Anekos Augen zu strahlen begannen betrachtete Akinori den Mann weiterhin argwöhnisch.

„Ich kann euch das niemals begleichen."

„Es war eine Bitte euch das Gold zu geben und ich habe diese Bitte erfüllt." Meinte Hinshi und Akinori blickte ihn weiterhin fragend an.

Doch dieser lächelte nur und blickte zu Haruto der die ganze Zeit nur auf den Boden geguckt hatte. Der Hohepriester lächelte weiterhin und streckte die Hand nach dem Jungen aus. Kurz zögerte Haruto, nahm dann aber die Hand des jungen Mannes und stellte sich auf seine Seite, ehe er seine Eltern anguckte die ihn mit offenen Mund ansahen. Hinshi sagte nun nichts mehr, aber Haruto.

„Ich... werde mit ihm gehen."

„Nein Junge." Meinte Akinori gleich und auch Misao sah sogleich verzweifelt aus.

„Das kannst du nicht machen Junge, wenn du mit ihm in den Tempel gehst wirst du nie wieder zurück kommen. Wir werden dich nie wieder sehen und du wolltest doch die Welt sehen. Davon hast du doch immer geträumt." Erinnerte sie ihren Sohn doch dieser lächelte ihn an.

„Mit dem Gold, wird es euch gut gehen." Lächelte er nur.

Mehr sagte er nicht, denn damit drehte sich Hinshi um und mit ihm Haruto. Der junge drehte sich noch einmal um und winkte seiner Familie zu. Er sah wie seine Mutter in Tränen ausbrach und seine Geschwister nicht wussten was sie sagen sollten. Heute hatte Misao zwei Söhne verloren...

Haruto blickte nur weiterhin stumm auf den Boden und sah wie seine langen Haare immer mehr zu Boden fielen. Seine Locken wurden immer kürzer. Er konnte den Anblick seiner Mutter nicht vergessen. Aber es war gut so. Es würde ihnen gut gehen. So viel Gold. Vater müsste nie wieder so hart arbeiten und seinen Geschwistern ging es auch gut. Und er war hier in Elysium...

Als man ihm sagte dass er fertig war blickte er in den Spiegel vor sich. Er war gewaschen worden und nun hatte er einen Kurzhaarschnitt. Irgendwie wirkte das gar nicht mehr richtig wie er. Seit er hier war hatte er kein Wort mehr gesagt. Aber das schien auch niemanden zu stören. Da reichte man ihm eine Robe und er blickte diese an. Er kannte diese Robe. Sie war der von Hinshi sehr ähnlich. Nicht dieselbe, aber sehr ähnlich und auch in diesem strahlenden weiß. Und Schuhe. Er hatte noch nie Schuhe gehabt. So zog er sich die Robe an und verließ den Raum und betrat einen Saal. Es gab dort noch andere Jungen und Mädchen die neu im Tempel waren.

„Willkommen Neuankömmlinge. Willkommen im Tempel von Elysium." Hörte er Hinshis Stimme, denn aufsehen tat er immer noch nicht.

„Hier beginnt für euch ein neues Leben. Von jetzt an seid ihr Tempeldiener von Elysium. Einige von euch werden später Priester werden. Euer altes Leben ist hier nicht von Bedeutung. Ihr habt eure Familien verlassen, eure Kleider abgegeben und werdet einen neuen Namen bekommen." Berichtete er.

Haruto nahm das zur Kenntnis und reihte sich in der Schlange ein die sich nun vor dem Hohepriester bildete. Er begrüßte jeden einzeln und gab ihm oder ihr seinen neuen Namen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis er dran kam, denn so viele Neuankömmlinge waren es nicht. Hinshi blickte den jüngsten der Neuankömmlinge an und meinte dann ruhig:

„Haruto... die Sonne." Lächelte er zu der bedeutung seines Namens und Haruto lächelte.

Hinshi legte ihm die Hand auf den Kopf und meinte dann lächelnd zu ihm:

„Von heute an, sollst du Helios heißen."


End file.
